


Control

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Medici: Master of Florence (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: Cosimo deseaba disculparse y el plan de Rinaldo era otro.





	

Cosimo se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado de la polvorosa tierra que se levantaba con cada brucos movimiento que su cuerpo generaba. Apoyaba sus codos sobre la tierra para intentar sostener su cuerpo mientras se balanceaba de un lado al otro, el férreo agarre en sus ropas hacia que su cabeza cayera y los golpes que recibía en sus tercias mejillas ayudaba a que ese decaimiento se pronunciara.

Él sabía que podía defenderse sin ningún esfuerzo de ese flagelo, mas permitía que continuara ya que desde el fondo de su corazón también sabía que lo merecía y esto no era más que un acto de justicia. Necesitaba que su conciencia se limpiara o al menos se calmara y lo dejara conciliar el profundo y placentero sueño.

— ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad, Medici? —El joven de rizos dorados preguntó escupiendo gotas de saliva por el enojo y la indignación de no tener ninguna respuesta de su parte. — ¿Es que no eres más que una muchacha asustadiza?

El golpe más mortífero arribó a su nariz provocando que la sangre se expusiera y manchara sus labios con un sutil tono carmesí, el tibio líquido ayudaba a que la temperatura en su rostro aumentara y el dolor de los golpes se sintiera en aumento. Con las fuerzas que mantenía logró alcanzar su bolsillo y rebuscar en este, obteniendo algunos florines.

—Bebamos —elevó su mano bien cerca del rostro del otro y los florines brillaron en esos claros ojos.

La respuesta que recibió fue otro par de golpes, esta vez quebrándole los finos labios, y una ligera sonrisa. Sus ropas fueron soltadas y su cuerpo finalmente se desplomó en la tierra, y ya sin ninguna presión sobre su cuerpo, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Rinaldo Albizzi le dio una ligera patadita en las piernas y le extendió una mano, de la cual se aferró sin dudar y apretó con fuerza cuando no logró mantener la estabilidad en sus piernas que aun temblaban por la conmoción.

—Vamos, Medici, págame esa cerveza —Rinaldo lo animó palmeándole su espalda, sucia por la tierra —. Pero no creas que eso cambiara nada, cuando termine con ese copa volveremos aquí y lo retomaremos desde donde lo dejamos.

Cosimo no pudo dedicarle más que una risa mientras se enganchaba de los hombros del otro para no terminar nuevamente en el suelo, después de todo había conseguido lo que quiera. No le importaba haber pasado toda la tarde persiguiendo como un perro al muchacho Albizzi, mucho menos los golpes, si podía volver a disfrutar al menos por un momento de la jocosa amistad de Rinaldo.

Entraron a la taberna más cercana, el olor al pueblo se sentía a millas y era bastante agradable para Cosimo, aunque no tanto para su compañero que no perdía la oportunidad para arrugar la nariz y erguir el cuello para mirar a la gente desde arriba. Al tomar una de las mesas y con un gesto de la mano, la tabernera les alcanzó los cuencos de cerveza.

—Lo siento por eso —Rinaldo apoyó el pulgar debajo de su nariz, ensuciándolo con la húmeda sangre que adornaba su rostro, y antes de alejarse de este le apretujó la punta de la nariz haciéndole soltar un ligero chillido —, te prometo que la próxima te la romperé.

Cosimo le mostró su ensangrentada sonrisa, no demasiado clara ya que esos chistes con cierto recelo lo confundían en gran medida, no sabría decir si el mayor porcentaje de esas sentencias eran simplemente para sacarle una sonrisa o para que vaya imaginando que la próxima vez no serán solo duros golpes de puño. Ahora que había conseguido establecer una buena amistad con el joven Albizzi, lo que menos quería era que terminara de esa forma, llena de odio y sin la posibilidad de ninguna sonrisa más.

—Perdóname, Rinaldo. No quería que esto terminara así, pensé que sería de ayuda si se lo decía a mi padre —movió sus nerviosos dedos por el cuenco y al alzar sus ojos con el fin de hallar los otros, lo único que encontró fue un ceño fruncido que no le sentaba para nada bien al rostro del joven Albizzi.

—Cállate, Medici. No quiero escuchar tus excusas —Rinaldo vació el cuenco de un solo sorbo y antes de que lo volviera a colocar sobre la mesa ya estaba alzando la mano hacia la tabernera —, vete a lamer el culo de otro.

Cosimo cumplió su parte y en silencio le fue proporcionando los florines a la tabernera. Rinaldo siquiera lo miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en cualquier otra cosa que no sea su rostro y vaciaba los cuencos rápidamente, tanto como los pedía mientras que él tanteaba en sus bolsillos para encontrar los florines suficientes. Su primer cuenco aún conservaba la mitad de la cerveza, no era agradable compartirla de esa forma y el humor de Rinaldo la hacía más agria aun.

En parte no comprendía si su dolor venía acompañado por el temor de perder a un amigo o por tener que volver a tener esa ruda relación con ese Rinaldo tramposo, orgulloso y mal encaminado. Tampoco soportaría tener que ver ese antiestético ceño fruncido por el resto de su vida o la del otro, o no por esta noche, después de todo él era quien pagaba las cervezas y a pesar de su orgullo, Rinaldo no se abstenía de beberlas, podría con tranquilidad fingir algo de amabilidad.

Vació su cuenco y respiró profundo antes de clavar sus ojos en el rostro del otro, las arrugas se pronunciaban por ese forzado ceño fruncido que no pensaba aflojar, no mientras él se encontrara allí compartiendo la mesa. —Me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo, Rinaldo.

El joven Albizzi finalmente le devolvió la mirada, no había cambiado para nada salvo por el arqueamiento de la ceja izquierda. Se apartó el cuenco de los dedos, se relamió los labios atrapando la cerveza que se desbordaba por las comisuras de su boca y corrió el banco, acercándosele. Él supo cuan cerca se encontraba cuando la rápida mano se movió por sus piernas y se acopló a su entrepierna, los dedos presionaron con fuerza.

La presión hizo que su voz no saliera y sus labios se separaran para lanzar un lastimero gemido. Llevó sus manos a la otra y se sostuvo de la muñeca, el momento no le daba la fuerza suficiente como para tironearla y apartarla de su cuerpo. La mano se afianzaba con más ganas a su entrepierna, su respiración se entrecortaba y el dolor se espacia por cada parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Tengo que apretarte las pelotas para que te mantengas callado? —Rinaldo gruñó, deslizó los dedos hacia arriba y suavizó el agarre — ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Acaso al niño Medici le gusta ser la perra de otro hombre?

Cosimo pudo respirar con tranquilidad, el dolor regresaba a su origen y fue capaz de apartar la mano que lo sometía. — ¿No es más perra el hombre que toca a otro?

—No provoques mi lengua, Medici —Rinaldo le mostró los dientes —, después de todo no soy yo quien esta duro.

El rubor calentó sus mejillas, por estar concentrado en la liberación de su entrepierna, no tuvo el tiempo para notar que su polla había comenzado a hincharse entre los dedos del otro. Se cubrió al instante y ocultó su avergonzado rostro sobre la mesa, era más molesto que a sus oídos llegara la risa de Rinaldo que el calor en su entrepierna acrecentándose.

La mano de Rinaldo volvió a sus muslos, los dedos acariciaron como patas de araña sus manos y se clavaron en los extremos de ellas. La palma se movió haciendo que sus manos siguieran el mismo movimiento y su polla sintiera la caricia a través de sus vestiduras. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda y sus piernas temblaron, se sentía demasiado bien y no podía culpar a ese cuenco de cerveza, lo cual lo hacía mucho peor.

Sus piernas se separaban lentamente, sus manos treparon sobre la otra y se acomodaron en la muñeca, empujando hacia abajo para que la mano tuviera más contacto con su rígida polla. Los dedos tanteaban sobre su ropa dándole forma a su miembro, los movimientos eran más rápidos y vigorosos, de arriba a abajo por la entera sección de su miembro y las uñas cada tanto lograban rasparlo sobre las ropas. Cosimo se mordía los labios para que ningún sonido se aproximara, era tan difícil como soportar que ese hombre le estuviera haciendo sentir de esa forma y haciendo que mojara sus ropajes con el líquido preseminal.

Los dedos de Rinaldo  se metieron entre su ropa y tocaron su caliente piel sin ningún intermediario interrumpiendo la conexión. Su polla endureció enteramente al tener los dedos amoldándose en ella, algunos se mantuvieron en la punta mientras los demás se extendían por el tronco. Sus manos en la muñeca de Rinaldo lo apretaban con potencia para atraerlo hacia abajo cada vez que se dirigía en esa dirección, lo ayudaba a moverse con algo más de energía.

El placer iba en aumento y sus dientes clavándose en sus labios ya no fueron suficientes para que los gemidos salieran al exterior. Su espalda se arqueaba siguiendo la armonía del deslizar de los dedos, que empezaba a perder velocidad y se convertía en casi una caricia de la brisa de primavera.

—Compórtate, Medici, todos te están viendo —Rinaldo susurró —. Es bonito que tanta gente te vea en un momento tan vergonzoso, ¿no? ¿No es placentero este tipo de humillación?

Cosimo no se animó a levantar el rostro y simplemente imaginó todos esos ojos puestos en él y en su situación. Se sentía tan tonto por haber gastado esos florines en la cerveza de Rinaldo, lo que recibió a cambio solo fue una agridulce humillación, al igual que él lo hizo con su amistad.

Los dedos comenzaban a despegarse de su polla, aun dura y adolorida por la lejanía de la piel ajena. Sus manos no se despegaron de la muñeca y la retuvieron sin dejar que la mano tomara demasiada distancia de él —. Consigue una habitación.

Utilizó los últimos florines que conservaba en sus bolsillos para que Rinaldo lo arrastrara por las escaleras, con su polla tan adolorida y con sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna, le era difícil caminar con normalidad y muchas más concentrarse en subir cada uno de los escalones al ritmo en que Rinaldo quería, por lo que trataba con su mejor esfuerzo seguir el ritmo de los tirones en su ropa.

El joven Albizzi lo introdujo bruscamente a la habitación, Cosimo sin perder tiempo escondió las caras inferiores de sus muslos en la cama y comenzó a desatar las ataduras que sostenían su vestidura, cual era contaminada lentamente por la humedad de sus secreciones.

—Puedes irte —. Dijo con un escueto agitar de la mano.

Cosimo escuchó un chasquido de la lengua y lo siguiente fue el estruendoso sonido que creó el violento cerrar de la puerta, acompañado del rápido andar de las piernas del otro y la punta de las botas chocando contra la polvorienta madera del suelo. En un instante tuvo el cuerpo de Rinaldo cerca del suyo, las manos acorralaron sus piernas y la cálida respiración tocaba su nariz, al igual que la insoportable fragancia a cerveza que impregnaba la boca del otro.

—Ya tuviste tu turno para usarme, Medici. Ahora me toca a mí.

Los dedos se incrustaron su mandíbula, su rostro fue alzado y atraído hacia el otro. Los labios, uno tan próximo al otro, rozaron los suyos y atraparon el superior, le dieron un ligero tirón y se apartaron mientras él reaccionaba. Movió su rostro más cerca tratando de alcanzar esos labios pero los dedos en su mandíbula se lo impidieron. Se sintió tan estúpido al buscar la compañía de los labios de otro hombre y para su desgracia no cualquiera, sino el desagradable Rinaldo Albizzi.

Enseguida el hombre tuvo el control de su cuerpo, no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia ya que porque más que supiera que no era correcto, él lo deseaba y no poseía el autocontrol necesario para actuar en contra de sus impuros pensamientos. Después de todo podría decir que fue la juventud y la curiosidad lo que no le permitió negarse.

Las manos de Albizzi se reencontraron con sus muslos y su desnudo y adolorido miembro. El ritmo de las caricias era tan constante como el que disfrutó con anterioridad, cada nuevo movimiento era mejor que le anterior, los dedos se pegaban con fuerza y se deslizaban desde la punta hasta los testículos.

—¿Se siente bien, Medici? —Rinaldo preguntó, las palabras calentaron su oreja y le ocasionaron un estremecimiento.

Los dientes se acomodaron en el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordieron sin nada de cariño, e hicieron que apretara sus labios para soportar el grito que raspó su garganta. Luego, los húmedos labios presionaron sobre la piel mordida y descendieron al encuentro de su cuello, aunque fue una corta visita ya que al encontrarse con su piel se apocaron y se distanciaron, siendo la saliva secándose lo único que permaneció un buen tiempo encima de su piel.

—Quiero que me beses. —Cosimo pidió sin siquiera alzar sus ojos, de esa forma no podía verlo y era capaz de imaginar que estaba siendo poseído por una mujer de hermosa cabellera rojiza.

Los dedos en su mandíbula se adelantaron a sus labios, tantearon entre ellos hasta acomodarse en la base del superior y descender al inferior, separándolos. Sintió la intensa mirada de Rinaldo sobre sus labios y el contacto entre las narices, por lo que ladeó su cabeza y esperó por que los otros labios descansaran en los suyos. El encuentro demoró en concretarse, los dedos de Rinaldo ya habían caído a su barbilla pero los labios todavía no hallaban su camino.

Estiró su cuello y rogó por aquello con sus desesperadas inclinaciones, y cuando finalmente sucedió, el choque entre los labios fue brusco y los dientes se enfocaron en degustar su labio inferior, con un poco de suavidad. Después de aprovechar la suavidad de sus labios, las lenguas se encontraron y no era un gusto dulce el que compartían, como el que se podía obtener de la lengua de una mujer, no obstante era igual de satisfactorio.

Entretanto, los dedos daban los últimos toques en su mojada polla y los constantes gemidos interrumpían los movimientos de su lengua, haciéndolos más torpes. Su máximo placer dejó de ser postergado y al momento en que los labios tomaban un respiro unos de los otros, su semilla fue plantada en los dedos de Rinaldo y un profundo gemido mantenía la distancia de sus labios.

—Eres repugnante, Medici —. Rinaldo chasqueó la lengua y dejó los sucios dedos entre sus labios. Su eyaculación se esparció en su lengua y parte de sus labios, la punta de los dedos presionaron sobre su lengua y las uñas cosquillearon su paladar —. Ahora házmelo a mí, con tu linda boca.

Rinaldo desnudó la primera parte de los muslos y la polla, tan rígida como estuvo la suya. La cálida punta golpeteó sobre sus labios hasta que estos reaccionaron y se pusieron en marcha. Seguía sin comprender porque hacia lo que hacía, solo sabía que de cierta forma le resultaba placentero. Los dedos se apropiaron del endurecido miembro y se acomodaron por el tronco cerca de la punta, se deslizaban despacio de arriba hacia abajo, en un ritmo estable  y calmo repetían la acción una y otra vez.

—Esfuérzate, Medici.

La mano de Rinaldo se amoldó a su cabeza y los dedos se extendieron por sus cabellos, se enredaban en las hebras dándoles unos cuantos violentos giros alrededor de las falanges y las yemas se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo. Le tironeaba sus largos rizos con fuerza, ocasionando que la polla ocupara mayor espacio en su cavidad y que tuviera más contacto con su garganta, además de que sus gritos de dolor fueran ocultados por la misma y escasamente escaparan por las comisuras de sus labios.

El ritmo que el joven Albizzi oponía no era demasiado llevadero para él, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para respirar y a la vez mover su lengua para que no fuera tan dolorosa la unión de la polla con el interior de su boca. En el final, los dedos utilizaron una mayor presión en sus cabellos y su boca fue llenada por completo. Rinaldo jadeó y la semilla fue depositada, la polla se alejaba lentamente mientras los dedos se ocupaban de maniobrar su mandíbula. Los dedos no lo soltaron hasta que el líquido recorrió su garganta y las yemas sobre su Nuez lo sintieron.

—Trata de no volver a molestarme, Medici — Rinaldo se acomodó las ropas y abandonó la habitación sin mediar otra palabra, dejándolo en esa solitaria habitación con ganas de aun más.


End file.
